El mejor hechizo
by bunnyoruga
Summary: Tres niñas juegan a ser brujas y hacen un hechizo para llamar al amor de su vida... Entren y acompañenlas en el proceso. Bella Swan


Muy bien niñas…

Como todos saben…loes personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a mi gran SENSEI Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tome prestados para fantasear un rato, y obviamente sin fines de lucro.

Muy bien niñas…..quien quiere mas nachos!

YOOOOO!! –Gritaron las tres pequeñas al mismo tiempo-

La Sra. Smith dejó un plato lleno de nachos con queso en la alfombra, dio un beso a su pequeña hija y salio de la habitación . Kate, Melanie e Isabella eran las mejores amigas desde que Renee e Isabella se mudaron a Phoenix, y una vez al mes organizaban una fiesta de pijamas para pasar más tiempo juntas. Hoy estaban en casa de Kate, terminando de ver la nueva "película favorita" de la pequeña hija de los Smith: Practical Magic (hechizo de amor)

-La ponemos de nuevo?

-Definitivamente no Kate, ya la vimos dos veces el día de hoy. –Replico la pequeña Bella-

-Tengo una mejor idea –Intervino Melanie- Porque no hacemos nuestro propio hechizo para llamar al amor de nuestra vida?. –Dijo mientras entrelazaba las manos y lanzaba suspiros-

-Es una idea genial Mel!!

-Están consientes de que sólo es una película y que nada de eso pasa en la vida real?

-Bella no seas aguafiestas. MI idea fue de lo mas genial…vamos será muy divertido!!

-Le diremos a mama que nos ayude a reunir lo que necesitamos para hacerlo antes de irnos a dormir.

A la madre de la pequeña le pareció la idea mas tierna que había escuchado, así que sacó los disfraces de noche de brujas y se los llevo a la habitación, les recolecto flores y hierbas en el jardín y las puso todas en un recipiente. 20 minutos después la cocina estaba habitada por tres lindas brujitas de 10 años soñando con invocar al amor de su vida.

-Se ven tan hermosas princesas….

-mmm mmm mmm –Se aclaro la garganta la pequeña Kate, señalando su sombrero de bruja-

-Perdón… se ven muy hermosas brujitas!! –Corrigió la Sra. Smith

Gracias!! –Dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo-

La verdad es que la idea no entusiasmaba particularmente a Bella, a veces creía que su madre tenia razón, que había nacido con 30 años y de ahí cada año era peor. Adoraba a sus amigas, pero a veces –muy a menudo- la parecían demasiado infantiles. Bella prefería un libro antes de una caricatura, y correr por el parque como caballo desbocado no era su idea exacta de diversión, pero en cosas como esta, que era mas probable llevarla a acabo sin terminar con una visita a urgencias, le daría gusto a sus amigas.

-Yo comenzaré –Dijo Kate

Se acerco a las flores que su mama había colocado en el recipiente del centro, le paso las manos por arriba como revolviendo el aire, tomo un puñado de flores y se dirigió a la ventana y extendió la palma de la mano, unas cuantas flores se movieron al viento

-Yo quiero que el amor de mi vida sea idéntico a NICK CARTER!!

Acto seguido, soplo con todas sus fueras las flores que quedaban en la palma de su mano y estas salieron volando por la ventana.

-Ahora voy yo –Dijo Melanie

Repitio el procedimiento que hizo su amiga con el recipiente de flores, y se acerco a la ventana con varias flores entre su mano

-Yo quiero que el amor de mi vida me ame tanto como mi papa ama a mi mama

También ella soplo y las flores salieron por la ventana.

-Es tu turno Bella –Dijo la Sra. Smith

Muy bien…aquí voy. –Dijo la pequeña nombrada

Tomo un poco de flores del recipiente cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y se acerco a la ventana oprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las flores en la mano y comenzó a decir en voz alta.

-Yo quiero que el amor de mi vida sea un caballero como los que describe Jane Austen en sus historias, que sea valiente pero que conmigo sea muy dulce, que sepa dar abrazos maravillosos y que sus ojos sean mi espejo favorito. Debe conocer los clásicos de la literatura y disfrutar la música, debe ser respetuoso y encantador, debe gustarle ver las estrellas y debe hablar siempre con la verdad y lo mas importante debe adorar estar a mi lado viendo amaneceres y atardeceres por igual,

Inmediatamente abrió la palma de la mano y sin necesidad de soplar, las flores volaron por el viento, alejándose de la vista de las pequeñas.

-No cabe duda Bella, tu mama tiene razón, eres demasiado madura para tu edad.-dijo la Sra. Smith Pero ahora ya eso hora de irse a dormir bellas brujitas.

Nooooo!! –Gritaron las tres-

Al final, la Sra. Smith ganó y las pequeñas se fueron a la habitación de Kate. Las tres estaban tiradas en la alfombra cubriéndose cada una con una manta.

-Bella…? Estas durmiendo? –Pregunto Mel

-No…porque?

-Pues…. En verdad crees que exista alguien como la persona que describiste?

-La verdad no, al menos no en este siglo. Yo creo que el amor de mi vida vivió hace muchos siglos y hoy en día ya no esta aquí.

-No pierdas la esperanza Bella… Todo lo que dijiste fue muy hermoso, y creo que lo encontraras.

B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E B&E

-Y que sucedió con ellas Bella? –Dijo Alice mientras observaba de nuevo la pqueña foto de Bella y sus dos amigas de la infancia

-Melanie aun no encuentra al amor de su vida y Kate….bueno, Esta comenzando su carrera como actriz…de hecho, salió en la ultima película que rentaste con Jasper, y… fue novia de Nick Carter hace unos meses, resulto no ser el amor de su vida, aunque ella culpa a la diferencia de edad…

-Tu no crees que la diferencia de edad sea importante verdad Bella? –Dijo Edward, mientras me obsequiaba mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

-Lo dudas?

-Y bueno…. Tu que opinas… Crees que tu hechizo funcionó? -Intervino Alice-

-No encuentro otra explicación para que el vampiro mas perfecto que hay en el mundo se haya enamorado de mi.

-Bella…desde que te conocí supe que me habías hechizado, pero nunca pense que fuera tan literal.

-jajajaja!! Te amo Edward

-Te amo Bella

-Y yo los amo a ambos… ahora…podemos seguir llevando las cosas de Bella al auto… la boda es en un par de días y hay mucho por hacer… ya tendran toda la eternidad para decirse cuanto se aman…ahora muevanse!!

Sr. Si Sr!! –Dijo la feliz pareja al unísono

FIN

Bueno…. Hasta aquí mi pequeño experimento. Me tope con la película de "hechizo de amor" en la tv y se me ocurrió esta loca idea y decidí compartirla. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.


End file.
